coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7969 (5th October 2012)
Plot Maria's nervous about her hospital appointment. She tells David that she won't be coming to work as she's not well. David's disbelieving and annoyed at being left in the lurch again. Mary prepares the café for a Spanish theme night. Initially Anna thinks that it's a crazy idea but she's soon swept along by Mary's enthusiasm. Jason gives Maria flowers and wishes her luck as she sets off for the hospital with Marcus. Mandy goes flat-hunting but with no luck. Lloyd's secretly pleased and persuades her to let him take her out for dinner. Mary persuades Norris to cancel his booking at the bistro in favour of a 10% discount and a free bottle of wine at the café's Spanish night. Kevin confronts Tyrone and Kirsty about leaving him in the lurch at the garage. Tyrone promises that he'll find a replacement mechanic as soon as he can. At the Governors' meeting, Brian puts forward a motion but his idea is quashed by Ken's deciding vote when Ken backs Wendy instead. Brian detects a spark between them and when Wendy suggests to Ken that they go for a drink, Brian is all ears. At the hospital, Maria is given the all-clear. Marcus is delighted for her and Maria thanks him profusely for being such a supportive friend. After a series of cancellations at the bistro, Nick finds out from Norris that he has competition at the café in the form of Mary's Spanish night. Nick and Gail confront Mary dressed as Bizet's Carmen for stealing their custom but Anna assures them that it's only for one night. Paul, Sean, Jason, Aiden, Beth and Kirk throw a surprise birthday party for Eileen at No.11. She's thrilled. Emotions running high, Maria tells Marcus that he's one of the most important people in her life and kisses him gently on the lips. Marcus responds and their kiss becomes more passionate. Cast Regular cast *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Consultant - Beverly Hills (Credited as "Beverley Hills") *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Assembly hall and playground *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and consultant's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria looks to Marcus for support as she prepares for her test results; Mary steals business from Nick with a Spanish night at the cafe; and Wendy makes Ken an offer he finds hard to refuse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,070,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes